


Едкие смеси

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry Potter, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Collage, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic School, Missing Scene, N Things, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: На нем всегда были едкие запахи. Как будто вторая рабочая роба, остающаяся под первой, обволакивающая по коже. Гарри называл это мантией зельевара про себя.Впрочем, что значит “про себя”? Он давно об этом забыл.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Едкие смеси

____________________________

На нем всегда были едкие запахи. Как будто вторая рабочая роба, остающаяся под первой, обволакивающая по коже. Гарри называл это мантией зельевара про себя.

Впрочем, что значит «про себя»? Он давно об этом забыл.

Они заключили договор. В любой момент, в любое время он мог залезть к нему в голову, узнать, о чем он думает. Чтобы Гарри мог стать лучше в окклюменции. Чтобы всегда был начеку. Он и был. Но в освоении и без того трудного магического навыка это помогало мало.

И если и иметь что-либо под «этим», то, конечно, дикий трах до 3-4 утра в слизеринских подземельях. Иногда Гарри не то, чтобы жалел, но обдумывал, каково было бы, не возрази он тогда Шляпе. Попади он в Слизерин. Снейп говорил, что у каждого слизеринца есть собственная спальня. Это тебе не общага в башне Гриффиндора: потные парни, курсирующие туда-сюда сквозь облака витающего в воздухе тестостерона. Снейп говорил, что в Слизерине были бы рады такому, как Гарри. «Хотя парни везде парни».

Гарри никогда не был к нему вежлив. Он не обращался к нему «профессор» и всегда называл его на «ты» и раньше. Это не изменилось.

— Ты сам виноват, — сообщил он Снейпу, устраиваясь поудобнее на кушетке. У Снейпа был жесткий узкий матрас и прочие склонности к садомазохизму. Он как раз поворачивался к Гарри лицом, поставив руку под нездорово желтоватую щеку, чтобы они оба наконец поместились — рядом, чуть ли не глаза в глаза.

— В чем же? Что не вылизывал великому Поттеру очко, как все? — Он, видимо, имел в виду его пассаж на самом первом занятии, про знаменитость и «это еще не все». Или на всех последующих…

Порой в нем было столько желчи, что иногда Гарри поражался, как он ею не кончает. И порой приходилось соответствовать:

— Ну да, ты ведь оставил это на потом, — и это было приятно.

В Гарри проникали без смазки, горячо, поспешно, на столах в классе, у пустых котлов и котлов с варевом, побулькивающих или благоухающих. Вернее, нужное для смазки заклинание всегда вертелось в голове, но у него по-прежнему не всегда получалось исполнить его без слов, а доставить Снейпу удовольствие посмеяться над его «ментальной немочью» было куда больнее для самолюбия, чем позволить ему выебать себя почти насухо. Если последнее не получалось, Снейп просто использовал свое заклинание, молча и с победоносной ухмылочкой глядя на него сверху вниз.

— Мне всего 16! — возмущался Гарри, вытирая сперму с лица. — А невербальную магию проходят только старшекурсники. Я еще научусь.

— Я мог застегивать себе ширинку и завязывать шнурки и в 13, — возражал Снейп, выставляя его каким-то несмышленышом и одновременно помогая подняться с колен.

Гарри саркастично парировал:

— Это вряд ли, ведь до 17-ти ты все равно не можешь колдовать без надобности, — имея в виду запрет на колдовство учеников вне классов, разумеется, соблюдаемый мало, и встречая громкий смех в ответ:

— Все гриффиндорцы такие зануды?

Гарри не любил эту тему — она неизбежно выводила на Гермиону, которую Снейп почему-то недолюбливал, даром что она единственная в классе понимала, о чем он говорит. Поэтому обычно на такие выпады он предпочитал молчать.

— Твоя подруга просто невыносима порой.

Они целовались в особо укромной и защищенной ветвями плюща и десятком заклинаний беседке в сером, истерзанным дождем дворике Хогвартса. Это было странно, и глупо, и очень опрометчиво. Обычно они не покидали подземелий. Но тут Снейп настиг его сразу после сдвоенного зельеварения по пути в теплицы и увел от друзей под предлогом «нового послания Дамблдора».

Сидя задницей на каменной скамье и при этом закинув ноги на чужие ноги, Гарри ощущал его стояк сквозь мантию с 200 застежек всех видов и мастей. Это было невероятным ощущением. Никто бы их не увидел под мантией-невидимкой, но он не стал доставать ее сейчас, потому что не сомневался в снейповских заклинаниях и потому что никто и не пришел бы сюда в такое время и такую погоду. Но ему нравилось думать, что в любую минуту кто-то может прийти и увидеть, чего не случилось бы под мантией. Они не отрывались друг от друга, как будто пропустили обед, ужин и завтрак разом и хотели сожрать партнера живьем. Когда Снейп закусил губу Гарри, как потом оказалось, до крови, он кончил, даже не притрагиваясь к члену.

— Ты слишком к ней строг. А между прочим, это она всегда за тебя заступается, — вспомнил Гарри, заклинанием осушая трусы.

— Это не мои проблемы, — как-то неопределенно пожал плечами Снейп, перекидывая одну ногу через скамью, чтобы смотреть прямиком на Гарри. Он вообще любил на него смотреть после секса. Заставлял лежать, сидеть или стоять с собой еще некоторое время, глядя в глаза, поднимая непослушные вихры ладонью с пестрыми от шрамов пальцами, лаская ими подбородок и грудь.

Гарри еще не знал всего, но зато знал, что внешне очень похож на отца — только глаза мамины. И бесился, гадая, из-за кого из них ему достается в 2 раза больше отработок, чем у нормальных студентов, хотя в основном на них происходили совсем не регламентированные педсоставом наказания. Если честно, ставил он на отца.

— Давай, да… еще, еще! — неразборчиво бормотал он себе под нос, еле как удерживаясь на ногах благодаря полкам с жуткими склянками, к которым его ткнули, как малолетку в туалете. Кстати, хоть этого у него не было. В смысле, малолеток — и у него, и с ним в этом качестве. Снейп всегда намекал, что он уже слишком взрослый, чтобы «подставить любое оскорбительное замечание». Чтобы так плохо целоваться, чтобы так много материться отборными ругательствами дяди Вернона. Чтобы быть девственником. Или не знать то или это.

Склянки ритмично, успокоительно дребезжали. Снейп дышал в затылок, придерживая ученическую мантию высоко задранной, а носком простых черных туфель заставив расставить ноги. В какой-то момент он схватил Гарри за гриффиндорский галстук, затягивая его на шее. Шкаф заходил ходуном, потому что увлекаемый назад кусочком ткани Поттер изо всех сил вцепился в боковые стенки секции.

Видимо, поэтому Снейп лихо повернул его лицом к себе, и Гарри не успел ничего понять, как оказался пригвожден к тем же шкафам, только спиной. Снейп закинул его ноги себе на бедра и усадил на одну из полок. Банкам с непонятной жижей, заспиртованными животными и тухлыми зельями внутри пришлось потесниться к стене за ними. Снейп не раздевался, вообще этого не любил вне спальни, лишь приспускал белье. А Гарри не сдержал смешка, когда заметил сдвинутые банки на следующий день, на уроке.

— Ты мне надоел, — заявил он после того, как вновь очутился на полу с жуткой болью в висках. Окклюменция, мать ее. — Для чего ты копаешься у меня в голове всякий раз, когда вздумается, если это не помогает мне от тебя защититься?

Снейп вытянулся у своего учительского стола подобно летучей мыши во сне, перевернутой наоборот, крылья-рукава струились к полу. С такого ракурса он казался чертовой Статуей Свободы, неподвижный, непреклонный.

— Я уже не раз тебе говорил, — протянул он, равнодушно вертя палочку в руках. — Это ты не хочешь закрываться от меня, не наоборот. Проблема в тебе. А это непростительно. Ты не можешь быть столь уяз…

— Хочешь сказать, я дрочу на то, как ты ебешь мне мозги?! — Гарри чувствовал себя на пределе. — Ты-то мне не открываешься! Может, ты специально подстроил все так, чтобы… чтобы…

— Заткни свой грязный рот, Поттер, и присядь, — выплюнул Снейп, в классе словно стало еще мрачнее. Гарри знал, что Снейп будет недоволен бранью. И бранился специально, чтобы его позлить. Он пересек душную от испарений котлов комнату, нарочито уставившись в пустые, наблюдающие за ним черные глаза, как бы предлагая «прочесть» и эту мысль.

Снейп не любил и сравнение с «чтением». Мол, это слишком просто, слишком по-маггловски. Но сегодня Гарри устал, чтобы об этом спорить. И потому использовал… эвфемизм наоборот?

— Будешь меня пытать? — угрюмо спросил он, падая на стул посреди комнаты, из-за обстановки и расположения отдаленно напоминающий электрический.

Снейп усмехнулся и подошел ближе, медленно наклонившись, заставляя вдавиться в жесткую спинку, отстраняясь, и положив руки на подлокотники. Секунду или две он просто смотрел Гарри в глаза, не скрывая своего превосходства, а затем предположил, как бы играючи:

— Наверное, если бы я стер тебе память о наших… отношениях, — он поморщился на этом слове, будто оно было слишком уж личным, — ты бы старался закрыться от меня больше.

Гарри задохнулся от возмущения:

— С-стер?! Ты серьезно?! О чем ты вообще говоришь! Как это… «стер»?! — его голос постепенно сходил на нет, по мере того, как выражение лица Снейпа не менялось все дольше и дольше, оставаясь совершенно бесстрастным, несмотря на панику прижатого им к стенке, вернее, к стулу. И Гарри стало страшно. — Ты же не хочешь ска…

Но тут Снейп резко выпрямился и в несколько поспешных шагов ушел к мерно бурлящему на заднем плане котлу, тому, что у дальней стены. Гарри выдохнул — его попугали и решили, что достаточно на сегодня.

— Я могу идти? — неуверенно уточнил он, отчаянно вцепившись в освободившиеся подлокотники и выглядывая колдующего над зельем Снейпа за закрывающим обзор столом.

— Прости, Гарри, — с видимым и смакуемым на кончике языка сожалением проговорил Снейп, возвращаясь к злосчастному стулу. Он впился взглядом в распахнутые от непонимания и ужаса глаза Гарри, мысленно, но очень громко умоляющего его одуматься и «не делать этого». Его мысли воспринимались легилиментом зелеными, как глаза. — Прости, — уже тише и глуше добавил он, — но твоя безопасность для меня важнее… важнее всего.

Миг отделял Гарри от надежды до отчаяния — он дернулся к палочке, забытой на полу, и получил мощный и совершенно бесшумный «Обливиэйт» в спину. Он обмяк, по инерции падая на колени, а потом встрепенулся и потерянно обернулся на профессора:

— У меня опять не вышло, да?..

— Да, сэр, — строго напомнил ученику о манерах Снейп, замерший в паре шагах от него, неподвижный, неприступный. — Если вы не научитесь защищать свое сознание, Поттер, вы станете самым глупым, смешным, бесполезным и самонадеянным героем из всех, когда-либо существовавших.

— Я не герой, — устало возразил Гарри, поднимаясь не без помощи стоящего рядом экзекуционного стула. Он был полностью, абсолютно вымотан, хоть и не понимал, когда успел так быстро. — И вы мне совсем не помогаете.

Он присел на стул, чтобы перевести дыхание. Снейп пялился на него своим мертвым взглядом, ничего не говоря. И это было жутковато.

— На сегодня вам уже хватит, Поттер, — не без насмешки отпустил ученика профессор.

Гарри не мог поверить своей удаче. Он даже не попрощался — ограничился кивком, а затем просто ушел. Он думал о том, что надо успеть в башню Гриффиндора, пока Рон и Гермиона не вернулись из библиотеки — не хотел расспросов, только лечь и забыться предположительно целительным сном.

У мальчишки были интересные задатки. Он довольно легко осваивал любые трудные заклинания или навыки, которые ему предлагались. Мог выучить обычно предназначенное для волшебников постарше, и Снейп не сомневался, что сын Лили сносно сдаст СОВ по зельеварению, несмотря на отсутствие успехов в классе.

Но ему не хватало усердия. И он был прав, профессор совсем ему в этом не помогал.

Никто не учит тебя в школе, что знание чужих мыслей — одно из самых страшных оружий наряду разве что с Непростительными заклинаниями. И никто из известных Снейпу не владел им лучше, чем он сам, исключая разве что Темного лорда. Но Темный лорд фокусировался не на том, на чем стоило. Он желал знать, когда ему врут или недоговаривают, а мотивы и цели каких-то там людишек интересовали его мало. Тогда как Снейп специализировался на другом. Соврать легко, если знать, о чем стоит говорить, а о чем лучше умолчать. Как избежать острых углов обмана, не напоровшись и даже мантии не попортив. А вот он выуживал грязные секреты, ловил тайные взгляды, изучал людей, как состав зелий, чтобы подобрать наилучший ключ к улучшению рецепта. И знал цену каждому из этих ингредиентов разума.

Взломать Гарри Поттера было все равно, что открыть коробку с шоколадом. И удержаться от этого было так же непросто, как пройти мимо уже открытой. С этими его зелеными глазищами… острыми коленками… невинными образами в девственно пустой и потому как-то по-торжественному прекрасной голове.

Однако он с первого индивидуального занятия с Поттером знал, что все конфеты однажды заканчиваются, и коробка идет на выброс.

Снейп вздохнул, глядя ему вслед, движением руки закрыл дверь, повернулся на каблуках и вернулся к своему зелью.


End file.
